The present invention is a portable switching direct current voltage power supply used at least in the telecommunications industry where low-voltage direct current devices require a switching power supply to step down the voltage from a standard one hundred ten (110) volt alternating current, or other voltage source, to 12 volt direct-current, or other desired step down voltage. Additionally these devices use uninterruptible power backup systems so that in the event of a power failure they continue to operate in order to provide continued telecommunication services or other services from the respective devices to the public.
Field Of The Invention:
The present invention is directed to offer new efficiencies in the field of telecommunications for size, scalabilty and functionality, by allowing an end user the capability to install anywhere within the premises, as a wall mount, desktop mount or floor mount, as well as allow for a stand-alone power supply or scalable uninterruptable power supply with optional stackable Li Ion (lithium ion) battery packs for customized battery backup availability.
The provided solution is the first to integrate a network solution to both provide a universal housing for a telecommunication's Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) device and also incorporate a switching Vdc (direct current voltage) power supply with optional battery packs utilizing lithium chemistry.
The provided solution offers alarm communication to the accepting CPE device and intelligent push button Vdc disconnection to the CPE in order to reset Vdc power to the CPE device rather than disconnecting cables or removing the battery pack to reset Vdc (output) power.
The switching Vdc power supply allows for attachment of one or multiple exterior attachable, removable and replaceable Li Ion battery pack(s) (also referred to herein as stackable) protecting the end user from traditional short circuit connections or crossing terminal wires during installation.
The switching Vdc power supply offers the only portable solution utilizing an attachable/removable battery pack comprised of a lithium chemistry power supply.
The universal enclosure is the only CPE device all-in-one enclosure to offer movable components that allow multiple manufactured CPE devices the ability to fit into the CPE device cavity of the enclosure and fit securely as well as house the custom switching Vdc power supply with optional attached Li Ion battery pack and ability to store and protect multiple input and output premises cables. The universal enclosure is also the only CPE device enclosure to offer a cavity designed specifically for a switching Vdc power supply and optional attached Li Ion battery pack, whereas all past solutions must use a detached switching Vdc power supply and installed sealed lead acid (SLA) battery, mounted separately from the CPE device and/or enclosure. Altogether, the universal enclosure is the first to offer installation of various manufactured CPE devices, fiber and cable management, and switching Vdc power supply and optional attached Li Ion battery pack all in one enclosure with no exposed wiring tying the switching Vdc power supply and optional attached Li Ion battery pack to the CPE device, when the protective cover is installed.
The switching Vdc power supply is also unique by offering push button reset Vdc power and alarm communications to the CPE device. The universal enclosure provides a convenient access door to initiate reset and alarm silence functions on the switching Vdc power supply.
Description of the Related Art:
Traditional products include installation of CPE device with or without the device housing and offers no universal movement unspecific to the individually manufactured CPE device.